princetennisfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuji Shusuke
Fuji is a third year student at Seishun Academy. He is given the title "tensai", or genius, due to his tactical skill on the tennis court. Fuji generally seems very relaxed and in control, whilst his opponent is pushing himself to the limit, giving many the impression that Fuji is either a genius who knows how to save his energy during play, or that he does not really care about tennis itself. There are a few people that can "wake" the true player in Fuji and force him to play seriously, and these few are either nationally-ranked or extremely talented tennis players. Seigaku teammates Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma, Shitenhōji captain Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Rikkaidai Fuzoku regular Kirihara Akaya have been acknowledged by Fuji to be actual challenges. Fuji usually takes the position of S2 (Singles 2), although sometimes he is paired with Takashi Kawamura or Eiji Kikumaru in Doubles (with Kikumaru, they are called the "Dream Pair"). Also, he and Ryoma Echizen temporarily take turns for the position of S1 (Singles 1) when captain Kunimitsu Tezuka is in rehabilitation. Fuji is often seen with a calm and content expression on his face, with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling. However, when he is excited or provoked, or when playing seriously, Fuji reveals his sharp eyes: blue in the anime and light brown in the manga. Fuji enjoys a good relationship with his teammates, especially classmate Eiji Kikumaru. Fuji is also one of few Seigaku Regulars who is genuinely close to Kunimitsu Tezuka, the captain of the tennis club. As such, he and Tezuka are often seen together. Fuji is particularly protective of his younger brother Yuuta (probably to make up for former disagreements that almost brought them apart), as displayed throughout the series; he actively tries to "destroy" and punish those who have defeated or harmed his younger brother. The kanji for Fuji (不二) stands for 'not second', 'unparalleled', or 'peerless'. His name can also be seen as a bit of a pun when his hobbies and favorite foods are taken into account; Fujifilm is the world's largest photographic and imaging company, and one of Fuji's hobbies is photography. Playstyle Fuji's is is called "Tensai" or genius because he has unbelievable techniques in tennis. Even some of the players in the anime thinks that Fuji is scarier than Tezuka when he is serious, because no one really knows the limit of Fuji's potential in tennis he has awesome techniques and have his signature moves: Kieru Serve '''("Disappearing Serve") - as the name suggests, a serve that seems to cut the ball when it reaches the racket but its not a simple cut serve Fuji doesn't just cut it, he spins the ball more before the impact because of that the ball suddenly escapes when it's in front of the opponent that looks like the ball is disappearing. '''TRIPLE COUNTER Tsubame Gaeshi ("Swallow's Return") - This counter slice shot utilizes the original topspin of the ball, adding a "super-slice spin" in the same direction thus making the ball to "crawl" along the ground instead of bouncing. Higuma Otoshi '''("Brown Bear Drop") - is a counter for smash, using the opponents strength for counter tennis, The stronger the opponent the more vicious the counter. Higuma Otoshi, uses a person's centrifugal force to absorb the opponents power to return the ball, on top of that, the ball will end up behind the opponent, who's at the net. '''Hakugei ("White Whale") - the last triple counter. The ball is hit with a super backhand slice, causing it to "hop", it rises like a lob shot, then will suddenly land straight down, unbelievably, when the ball lands the super backspin it will cause the ball to return to its original court, He needs to use the wind that will blow in his face. Tsubame Gaeshi Reverse ("Swallow's Return Reverse") As the name suggests, it is the reverse of the Tsubame Gaeshi. Using an originally sliced spin from an opponent's shot, Fuji will add a tremendous amount of topspin to the shot to make it crawl along the ground when it lands. When Fuji thought that he can't continue to win at the national tournament with only 3 counters Fuji thought of making the fourth counter and also made the 4th counters and he also improved the triple counters into more unpredictable moves and finally made 6th counter. Kagerou Zutsumi '''("Dragonfly Illusion") - Is the fourth counter. He used it against Rin Hirakoba's Ohabu He caught the complicated rotation of the habu that wraps around him and returned it by terminating it's rotation completely which makes the opponent think as if they are a large distance away from the ball. '''Hekatoncheires no Monban ("Gate Keeper of Hekatoncheires") - was once called by Fuji as the "final counter". He uses the both sides of the racket to put even more spin to the ball that makes the return of the opponent won't pass over the net. Hoshi Hanabi ("Star Fireworks") - Is the seventh counter of Fuji. First he launches a cord ball staight into the sky, thus erasing it out of your field of vision and then, and then the wind in the open air stadium that they used when they were fighting against the Rikkai Dai, send the ball crashing down and with an irregular spin, it is sent toward the stadium seating, making it possibly impossible to return. Improved Triple Counters Huou Gaeshi ("Phoenix Return") - is just like the Tsubame gaeshi only it sinks sooner and bounces higher Kirin Otoshi '("Kirin Drop") - is also just like Higuma Otoshi the difference is just Fuji is using both hands to return a smash, then the ball goes behind the court faster and it also helps returning stronger smashes with relative ease. '''Hakuryu '(White Dragon) - is just the same with hakugei but instead of a heavy backspin it uses heavy sidespin causing the ball to go to the sides of the court. '''Family: Fuji has a big sister names Yumiko, but in the anime she is not mentioned much so she's not a big character. Then he also has a younger brother named Yuuta, who used to attend Seigaku but then started to attend St.Rudolph. Yuuta doesn't seem to like his older brother much but Fuji actually cares very deeply for him. Category:Characters Category:Seigaku's Students Category:Seigaku's Mens Tennis Players Category:Seigaku's Tennis Players